Kim Possible: Savin' You
by Teletubby2015
Summary: Kim and Shego go on an adventure to save the world as we know it.
1. Chapter 1

A 17 year old girl stumbles out of yet another destroyed lair.

"Kim Possible you think your all that, but you're…." a hoarse voice says before trailing off.

"Shut up Drakken!" the redhead says before she spots her arch-enemy pinned to one of the walls of the destroyed lair by a twelve inch long and three inch thick steel beam.

"Princess help me." The green-skinned villainess asks.

"Why should I Shego?" Kim asks as she stumbles past the pinned woman.

"Because you're not a killer, Kimberly!" Shego says hotly before coughing causing blood to trickle out the side of her mouth.

"That may be true, but you've tried to kill me multiple times in the past." Kim says as her legs give out and she falls to her knees.

"Don't become a killer, Kimberly!" Shego says coughing and spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Fine!" Kim says struggling to her feet and swaying on the spot before she stumbles over to where the green-skinned thief is pinned.

"Kim you're bleeding." Shego says as the rod that was pinning her to the wall is removed.

"It's nothing but a scratch." Kim says before she collapses to her knees in complete and utter agony.

"Kimmie!" Shego shouts before dropping to her knees and pulling the gasping redhead into her arms.

"Shego get back or you'll freeze!" Kim gasps out raggedly.

"Why?" Shego asks as she puts two feet of distance between them.

"My ice powers are activating it's not pretty when it occurs." Kim says as the air temperature drops below freezing.

"Damn it's freezing!" Shego says as Kim bursts into a shower of ice and snow.

"Damn it that hurt!" Kim says as the ice and snow settle to reveal Kim with snow white hair and ice blue eyes.

"What are you Kimmie?" Shego asks as her eyes widen in astonishment.

"I'm an ancient god of snow last of my kind sent to Earth to protect you the last god of fire." Kim says.

"Me a god impossible." Shego says stunned.

"The comet that hit your childhood treehouse actually contained the powers of four of our kind." Kim says as she approaches the green-skinned woman.

"I'm no god of fire!" Shego says as she backs away from Kim.

"Yes you are because of the comet you gained my brothers ability to control fire." Kim says as ice and snow swirl around Kim's snow white creating a chain of ice with an ice blue crystal hanging from it.

"That means my brothers are also gods?" Shego asks.

"Yes that is why they protect Go city from evil." Kim says as ice and snow swirl around her entire body creating armor of pure glacial ice with a sword sharpened to a razors edge housed in a sheath of artic ice hang at her left hip.

"What is your real name?" Shego asks staring at the transformed Kim.

"Kimber Wolfe Frostvale." Kim says with a faint smirk.

"How old are you?" Shego asks as she approaches Kim hesitantly.

"17,000,000 years old." Kim says as ice and snow swirls around Kim and Shego.

"How powerful are you?" Shego asks as the ice and snow start to swirl harder and faster.

"Powerful enough to start another world wide ice age." Kim says as the ice and snow settle.

"Well hell!" Shego exclaims.

"Yeah and your powers are as powerful as all the worlds volcanoes combined." Kim says to the god of fire.


	2. Chapter 2

- _Previously in Kim Possible: Savin' You_ -

"Powerful enough to start another world wide ice age." Kim says as the ice and snow settle.

"Well hell!" Shego exclaims.

"Yeah and your powers are as powerful as all the worlds volcanoes combined." Kim says to the god of fire.

-Back to the present-

"How do I activate my powers?" Shego asks the ancient god.

"Touch my hand and they shall appear." Kim says as she holds out an ice encased right hand.

"Will it hurt a lot?" Shego asks as she grasps Kim's ice encased right hand with her left hand.

"Yes it will but the pain will be worth it in the long run." Kim says as an explosion of ice, snow, and fire occur.

"Jesus H. Christ on a tricycle that hurt!" exclaims Shego as the fire, ice, and snow subside to reveal Shego enshrouded a robe of green fire with a silver necklace adorned with a flame shaped emerald in the center and sword made of green flames with a black wire hilt in a green and black sheath hanging at her right hip.

"Good to finally meet you Sheridan Flame-heart." Kim says as she eyes the symbol emblazoned on Shego's green and black sheath and also on her flame shaped emerald in the center of her silver necklace.

"What does the symbol on my sheath mean, Kimber?" Shego asks pointing to the glossy silver symbol on her green and black sheath.

"It means 'God of Flame' Sheridan." Kim says as the green in Shego's hair becomes more prominent.

"What does your symbol mean?" Shego asks pointing to the symbol etched onto Kim's crystal resting on Kim's forehead.

"It means 'Protector and God of Ice and Snow' Sheridan." Kim says as she fingers the crystal.

"Protector as in my protector?" Shego asks as her and Kim's symbols both glow an iridescent white.

"Yes and the world's protector." Kim as the glow subsides.

"Why did our symbol's glow like that?" Shego asks.

"It's your powers reacting to mine." Kim says as she points to both their swords.


	3. Chapter 3

- _Previously in Kim Possible: Savin' You_ -

"It means 'Protector and God of Ice and Snow' Sheridan." Kim says as she fingers the crystal.

"Protector as in my protector?" Shego asks as her and Kim's symbols both glow an iridescent white.

"Yes and the world's protector." Kim as the glow subsides.

"Why did our symbol's glow like that?" Shego asks.

"It's your powers reacting to mine." Kim says as she points to both their swords.

- _Back to the Present_ -

"What do you mean by that, Kimber?" Shego asks the ancient god of snow and ice.

"Our powers are connecting to each other." Kim says.

"How is that possible?" Shego asks.

"In a world as seriously strange as this one anything is possible." the ancient god of snow and ice replies.

"That is very true, Kimber Wolfe Frostvale." Shego says nodding in agreement.

"Let's go Sheridan." Kimber says motioning for Shego to follow her with a wave of her hand.

"Go where, Princess?" Shego asks armored god.

"To Go City to see your brothers of course." Kimber says as she summons her pet ice dragon.

"You ride a dragon!?" Shego asks stunned.

"Of course I do, meet Saphira the last ice dragon in existence." Kimber says pointing to the dark blue dragon.

"Do I have a dragon, Kimber?" Shego asks excitedly bouncing up and down on her feet.

"Of course you do, Sheridan." Kimber says with a soft smile.

"How do I summon it?" Shego asks.

"Repeat after me 'Mighty dragon of everlasting fire, destruction, and death I call upon you to be my faithful steed. Come to me." Kimber says.

"Mighty dragon of everlasting fire, destruction, and death I call upon you to be my faithful steed. Come to me." Shego says before a rumble is heard as a portal opens to reveal an orange red scaled dragon with deep golden eyes and blood red claws steps through.

' _I am Ignis the last dragon of fire, destruction, and death, who summoned me?'_ asks the mighty dragon.

"I did Ignis, your greatness." Shego says as she gets down on one knee and bows her head.

"A god of fire?" Ignis asks puzzled.

"Ignis this is Sheridan Flame-heart she has my brother Impes' powers." Kimber says as she also gets down on one knee and bows her head.

' _Both of you rise, god of ice and snow I thought that all fire gods had gone extinct thousands of years ago?'_ the fire dragon asks Kimber.

"They were until a comet containing my brother's fire powers and the powers of three other gods came to earth and hit her and her brother's childhood treehouse imbuing them with the power of gods." Kimber replies.

' _It's good to see that the fire god race has been revived_.' Ignis says with a smile that shows off his hundreds of razor sharp teeth.

"Mighty Ignis I am in need of a faithful and mighty steed, would you be willing to become my steed your mightiness?" Shego asks meekly.

' _Of course anything for the last god of fire_.' Ignis says as he crouches so that Shego can climb onto his spiked back.

"Thank you Mighty Ignis." Shego says as she scrambles onto Ignis' spiked back and settles into the hollow of his neck.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kimber asks as she settles into the saddle that was on Saphira's back.

' _I am Kimber_.' Ignis says as he starts beating his wings.

"So am I, Princess." Shego says as she throws her arms around the fire dragon's neck.

"Then let's go see Sheridan's brothers in Go City." Kimber says as her dragon Saphira takes to the skies.

 _What will happen next? Find out in chapter 4_. _Yours truly, Teletubby2015._


	4. Chapter 4

- _Previously in Kim Possible: Savin' You_ -

"Is everyone ready to go?" Kimber asks as she settles into the saddle that was on Saphira's back.

' _I am Kimber_.' Ignis says as he starts beating his wings.

"So am I, Princess." Shego says as she throws her arms around the fire dragon's neck.

"Then let's go see Sheridan's brothers in Go City." Kimber says as her dragon Saphira takes to the skies.

- _Back to the Present_ _where Kim and Shego are heading to Go City, Chicago_

Kim and Shego riding their dragons, Saphira and Ignis to Go City, Chicago.

"How much further until we get to Go City Princess?" Shego asks as Ignis and Saphira soar through the sky.

"Another 10 or 20 minutes Sheridan." Kim says from atop Saphira's spiked back.

' _Be patient_ _Fire god_.' Ignis says as his voice echoes through Shego's mind.

"I'm trying Ignis I'm really trying to patient." Shego says as she grips onto Ignis' closest neck spike to stay on the dragons back.

"Go City straight ahead!" Kim shouts to Shego and Ignis over her shoulder.

"Alright!" Shego says dejectedly.

' _What's the matter Sheridan Flame-heart?_ ' Ignis asks the god of fire in concern.

' _Nothing_ _Ignis_.' Shego replies in her mind.

-Kim's Mindscape-

' _ **She seems to have accepted all this in stride little one**_.' Saphira says to Kim over their mindlink.

' _ **Yeah which doesn't surprise me at all**_.' Kim says to Saphira through their link.

' _ **Why doesn't surprise you hatchling**_?' Saphira asks her voice echoing in Kim's head.

' _ **Because of how much she has been through and all the weird things she has seen these past three decades Saphira**_.' Kim replies looking at the flame-robed figure on the back of the orange red dragon in front of them.

' _ **You love her don't you little one**_?' Saphira asks the ancient god of ice and snow.

' _ **Yes but she doesn't feel the same way**_.' Kim says sighing mentally.

' _ **You don't know that for sure little one**_.' Saphira says consolingly.

' _ **True but what if she rejects me or ends up angry enough to destroy the world as we know it**_?' Kim asks worriedly.

' _ **You won't know until you try my friend**_.' Saphira says before Go City comes into view and a loud whoop is heard in front of them.

' _ **She seems excited**_.' Saphira says with a rumbling chuckle.

' _ **She just wants to get this over with Saphira**_.' Kim says with a light chuckle.

-Shego's Mindscape-

' _Finally we're here_!' Shego shouts mentally.

' _Be calm my little fire starter_.' Ignis says amused.

' _Sorry Mighty One_.' Shego says sheepishly.

' _It's okay Sheridan_.' Ignis says with a rumbling chuckle.

"I see Go Tower Princess!" Shego says out loud unhappily.

"I see it too and cheer up Sheridan." Kim says coming up behind Shego and clapping her on the back.

 _See what happens in chapter 5! Until next time! Teletubby2015._


End file.
